


Junk

by ellerkay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash, endless bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: After Cisco sees H. Lothario Wells full frontal at the Council of Wells, he can't stop thinking about Harry's junk.Spoilers for The Flash through S4E6, "When Harry Met Harry." Cisco's POV (third person).





	Junk

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm polyamorous and I didn't feel like breaking up Cisco and Gypsy, so I made them non-monogamous. But it's only briefly explained and even more briefly referenced once more so I think it's pretty easily ignored if non-monogamy is not your thing, which is why I didn't bother tagging this with Cisco/Gypsy or polyamory. Feel free to pretend they've broken up if you prefer.

_“It’s like your junk has been burned into my brain.” “You’re welcome.” – Cisco and Harry, “When Harry Met Harry”_

 

No, but _seriously_ , though. It was like the image of Harry’s junk had been _burned into Cisco’s brain_. And it was starting to not be funny anymore. If it ever had been.

Harry probably would have thought it was funny, but Cisco was not going to tell him that he’d been seeing Harry’s _dick_ every time he closed his eyes, and sometimes when they were still open. And he was certainly not going to tell Harry that it was completely distracting, especially when they were talking or working together, and that his brain had started noticing other things too – was this a desperate attempt at self-preservation? because, failed experiment, brain – other things about Harry. Like how crazy blue his eyes were. (Not contacts, you could see them even behind the glasses; some Earth-2 cosmetic procedure? Cisco wouldn’t put it past the vain bastard.) Or how he had a pretty rockin’ bod despite his age. Or how his dimples seemed to want to pop out all the time, even when he wasn’t smiling, betraying the secret gooey marshmallow center Harry was always trying to cover up with sarcasm and ill-temper. Or how Harry weirdly smelled _really_ good; had he changed aftershaves recently, or...

Nope. _Nope._ Cisco was not thinking these things and even if he had been, he was not going to tell Harry.

…Okay, so it was getting hard to deny that he was thinking these things. Especially when thinking these things was getting him hard.

 _Should_ he tell Harry?

No. No, of course he shouldn’t. Sex could ruin friendships and Harry didn’t have enough friends to be able afford the loss of one. Anyway, Harry wouldn’t be interested.

Except…wouldn’t he, though?

At this point Cisco was ready to throw in the towel on the whole “having a brain” thing, but he couldn’t figure out how to turn it off, and it was pointing out how yeah, Harry might be friends with them all, but he obviously had a particular bond with Cisco, and a shocking fondness for him, which generally came out in the form of insults but whatever, that was just Harry. And he had been bizarrely adamant about Cisco not dating Jesse even though Cisco hadn’t mentioned dating Jesse, had never _wanted_ to date Jesse, and there were these occasional looks Harry gave him and sometimes they stood a little too close together and neither of them ever moved away only for the sake of more personal space, they didn’t move until there was some reason to move, and that had been going on since way before the junk thing…

Cisco groaned and put his head in his hands.

“What are you, hung over?” said Harry, from the other side of the room. “That’ll teach you. Next time – ”

“If I want your advice, I’ll ask for it,” Cisco snapped.

“Fine, fine,” Harry said. He began whistling loudly.

“I’m NOT hung over!” Cisco shouted. He was going to murder him. He was going to charge across the room and knock Harry to the ground and straddle him and…

Cisco sat up ramrod straight and started mashing random keys on the keyboard in front of him. With luck he’d accidentally cause a nuclear meldown and then he could think about something else for five minutes.

***

Everyone had gone home except Cisco and Harry. Cisco picked up his messenger bag and was _seconds_ away from escaping when…

“Nightcap, Ramon?”

Oh, fuck. Nope. Absolutely not. Long day, early start tomorrow, my dog ate my homework – any excuse would do.

“Sure,” Cisco said, dropping his bag and turning around.

Great, so not only was his brain a traitor, his mouth had apparently formed an alliance with it.

It wasn’t like it was the first time this had happened, Cisco reasoned, as he sat down and watched Harry pull out a bottle of brandy and two tumblers. (Harry secretly kept them in the drawer in the lab designated for his use; as far as Cisco knew, no one else knew about them.) Having a drink, or two, or three with Harry was not a big deal.

Of course, that had been before the…junk debacle.

 _But_ , Cisco reasoned further, he was being a good friend. It had to be lonely, living alone at Starlabs. It wasn’t like Harry could rent an apartment on their Earth, not with his face and no ID or credit history from this dimension…Wow, he should really offer to let Harry stay with him, shouldn’t he?

Cisco imagined accidentally catching Harry coming out of the shower and decided Harry was probably fine at Starlabs. He’d never said anything about not liking it. Well, he had. He complained extensively, almost every day. But that was just how Harry was. He seemed like he was his usual level of grouchy about it, not truly upset. Cisco suspected he actually really liked living among the science toys.

Cisco was congratulating himself on dodging a bullet when Harry handed him a glass with a generous pour and their fingers touched. Cisco broke out in goosebumps and immediately took a huge gulp of brandy to cover his consternation.

“Easy, easy,” Harry scolded him. “You don’t want to get hung over again.”

“I told you, I wasn’t hung over!” Oh, god, Caitlin was right when she said they fought like an old married couple.

Harry took a seat on a swivel chair a few feet away, sitting back and lazily spinning in a quarter circle back and forth, and asked him something about a modification to Barry’s suit they’d been discussing earlier in the day. Cisco tried not to devour him with his eyes.

***

After three drinks Cisco had decided to listen to his brain. ( _Not_ listen to his brain? He couldn’t remember whose side it was on. Whatever. Stupid brain.) After all, what was a blowjob or so between friends, right? Right.

“You want another?” he asked Harry, getting up and grabbing Harry’s empty glass from his hand.

Harry’d only had two, and the second had been small, but he shook his head. “I’d better not.”

“Good, I wasn’t going to get you one anyway,” Cisco said, setting the glasses down on the table. He walked up to Harry’s chair and straddled Harry’s lap, facing him. Harry’s eyes went wide.

“Uh – “ he started, but before he could say whatever obnoxious thing he’d been planning to say, Cisco leaned in and kissed him.

Harry stiffened and made a muffled noise of surprise against Cisco’s mouth, but after a few seconds that felt like an eternity he relaxed a little and his lips moved and Cisco felt a little dizzy as he realized that Harry was kissing him back. Cisco made a pleased sound and kissed Harry harder, but after a second Harry’s hands landed on his shoulders and Harry pulled back, breathing hard.

“Ramon – ”

“Cisco, call me Cisco,” Cisco said quietly, and he kissed Harry again, more deeply. Harry gripped Cisco’s shoulders and his breath came out in a sigh and he _was_ kissing Cisco back, until Cisco tried to slip him a little tongue and then he pulled back again.

“Oh come _on_ ,” Cisco said impatiently.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, voice rough.

“Uh…do they not have making out on your Earth?”

Harry shook his shoulders lightly. “Why are you doing it with _me_?”

Cisco bit his lip, and he definitely did not miss the way Harry’s eyes flicked to his mouth before refocusing on his eyes. He shrugged.

“Want to,” he said.

“What about Gypsy?”

Cisco sighed. “Look, man, Gypsy and I live on different Earths. We already had a discussion about how we weren’t going to be exclusive. She’s got a semi-serious boyfriend there. I don’t have anything.” He held up his hands. “Not that I’m asking you to be my boyfriend. Just, come on, I’m a little drunk, make out with me.”

“That’s another thing. You _are_ drunk.” Harry glared at him. “I’m not going to take advantage – ”

“Oh, my god, I hate you so much for making me say things!” Cisco said loudly. “I ALREADY WANTED TO. When I was sober. Okay?”

He leaned in again but Harry turned away, so Cisco’s face was at his neck. _Fuck it_ , he thought, and pressed his lips to it with a soft moan. Harry was so warm and seriously, why did he smell _so_ good?

Harry’s breath caught and Cisco heard him swallow, felt the motion of it under his lips.

“I’m twenty-five years older than you, Cisco,” Harry said. His voice was strained and Cisco felt a rush of triumph. If he was reaching for that, he was out of good excuses. And he’d said “Cisco.”

“Like I give a fuck,” he murmured into Harry’s ear, and Harry’s head turned slowly towards him, and this time when Cisco leaned in for a kiss Harry was responding immediately, and suddenly Harry’s tongue was in his mouth and Harry’s fingers were sliding into his hair and oh _god_ Harry felt even better than he looked.

Cisco cupped the back of Harry’s head. The hair under his hand was soft and Cisco stroked it absently as he kept kissing Harry, afraid that if he let up, Harry would find another reason they shouldn’t be doing this. His heart was hammering and he wondered if Harry could feel it, the way they were pressed together. Cisco shifted slightly at the thought and Harry made a noise which made Cisco realize yup, that was Harry’s dick pressing into his groin.

 _The image_ flashed into his head again, and Cisco broke the kiss to look down as he fumbled with the button on Harry’s pants.

Harry’s long fingers closed around his wrists and Cisco stopped, looking up again to blink at Harry.

“I thought you just wanted to make out,” Harry said.

“Yeah, to _start_ ,” Cisco said. “Come on, I wanna see you.”

“You’ve seen it.”

“I haven’t seen _you_ ,” Cisco insisted. Because he hadn’t; even if it was identical junk, it wasn’t Harry’s, and it certainly wasn’t like this, getting hard because of _him_. The idea sent a fresh wave of arousal through Cisco and his cock twitched. He’d been at full attention what felt like forever ago, despite the alcohol.

Harry look suspicious. “What brought this on?”

“Brought what on?”

“This. All of this. Why are you suddenly coming on to me like a drunken prom date?”

Cisco shrugged. “I don’t know! Things happen. You work with someone for awhile, and suddenly you just – ”

“No. You don’t ‘suddenly just.’ There must be a reason.” Harry narrowed his eyes at Cisco for a second, then some expression Cisco couldn’t quite read passed over his face and he shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, god. Seeing me…it was that pervert Lothario, wasn’t it?”

“No!” Cisco said. He aimed for righteous indignation, but it sounded extremely unconvincing even to him.

“Get up,” Harry said.

“Harry…”

“Get off my lap, Ramon.”

Cisco stood up, grumbling, and Harry got up the second he was clear, walking to the desk and pouring himself another finger of brandy. He didn’t say anything, but his back was to Cisco and Cisco could see the tension in his shoulders.

 _Fuck_. Okay, he had to fix this. Somehow he had majorly fucked up and he wasn’t sure how. He tried to think of what to say.

“I’m not Lothario,” Harry said, before Cisco could come up with anything. Cisco blinked.

“I know that,” he said. “Do you really think I’d want to – “

“I’m not Lothario,” Harry interrupted. “And I’m not H.R. – ”

“I know you’re not, I never even – ” Cisco started.

“And I’m not Thawne.” Harry put down his glass and turned around, glaring. “So whatever fantasy this is, or apology you think you’re making, or old feelings you think you’re working out, I don’t want any part of it.”

Cisco blinked, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. “Whoa, _what_? This is none of that!”

“Oh, please,” Harry said, tone dripping with derision. “You people look at me every time Thawne comes up – ”

“We know he’s not you! It’s not our fault you look just like he used to and have the name we thought was his forever!”

“And now, what, you get one look at Lothario’s junk and decide you want to take _me_ for a spin because I’m in the same dimension as you? Just vibe your way to Earth Forty-Seven, I’m sure he’d be more than happy to oblige.” Harry took another drink as Cisco stared at him.

“Is that was this tantrum is about? You think we all just think of you as another version of Harrison Wells?” he asked finally. “No one does that. Least of all me.”

Harry slammed down his glass again. “I am not. Having. A tantrum.” His voice was low and dangerous and it probably would have been pretty hot if Cisco hadn’t known he was actually upset.

“Okay, look,” Cisco said, trying to keep his voice calm and even. “So it was Lothario’s full frontal that got me started thinking about this, but – “

“I knew it,” Harry muttered.

“BUT,” Cisco said again, more loudly, “he is super gross and I do not want to have sex with him.”

Harry gave a one-shoulder shrug. “Fine, so you feel bad about H.R. dying, or it’s some lingering thing about Thawne.”

Cisco was really, truly going to strangle him. “No,” he said, enunciating his words like he was talking to a small child. “You are hot and I want to have sex with you.”

For a second something flickered in Harry’s eyes and Cisco thought he had him. But then he shook his head. “You’re drunk.”

Cisco fought the urge to tear his hair out. “Oh my god I hate you so much!” he said. “First of all, I am _not_ drunk, and second of all…” He hesitated. Oh, fuck it. He was in it now and he _was_ tipsy enough to say it. “Second of all, I always had a crush on you.”

Harry stared at him. “What?”

“Well, not _always_ , because you were unbearable when you first got here. But for…I don’t know how long. Awhile. I didn’t actually realize what was going on. The Lothario thing kind of…opened my eyes.”

Harry hesitated, but he still didn’t look like he was going to have sex with Cisco. So Cisco walked to Harry and grabbed Harry’s hand and pressed it to his groin.

“See?” Cisco said quietly. “We’ve been arguing for five minutes and I’m _still_ hard.” And getting harder, as the warmth of Harry’s palm seeped through his jeans.

Harry blinked down at him, lips slightly parted, but he didn’t move. After a minute Cisco released his hand with a sigh and took a step back.

“So if you don’t want to have sex, fine, we won’t have sex. But don’t pretend like there’s any reason besides your neurotic bullshit.”

“Fine!” Harry snapped.

“FINE,” Cisco echoed.

They glared fiercely at one another for a second and then Harry made a low, frustrated sound which was legit basically a _growl_ and stepped forward and grabbed Cisco around the waist and bent down. Cisco already had his hand outstretched to bury in Harry’s hair again and then they were kissing, hard, panting, hips rocking together.

Harry’s hand slipped under his shirt to press to his back while Cisco slid a hand into Harry’s pants and grabbed his ass, provoking a startled laugh from Harry. Harry’s hips also jerked forward and Cisco’s cock jumped. His knees were a little weak.

“Maybe we should be not standing up for this?” he ventured, a little afraid Harry was going to psychologically bolt again. But Harry only smiled at him and brushed Cisco’s hair back, all of which was so genuine that Cisco felt a little freaked out.

“Might be easier,” Harry agreed.

“Where do you sleep, anyway?” Caitlin had been the one to help with those arrangements.

“I have a cot in the server room.”

Cisco rolled his eyes. Of course he did.

They could go there, but…the server room was miles away, or felt like it.

“The infirmary’s right there,” Cisco said, nodding to the adjoining room.

Harry looked over at it. “You want to have sex in Snow’s hospital bed?”

Cisco shrugged. “It’s right here,” he said, and rubbed up against Harry, oh _fuck_ they didn’t even have any clothes off and already this felt way too good.

Harry let out a short, sharp breath. “Fine,” he said, stepping back and then grabbing Cisco’s hand and practically dragging him through the door to the infirmary.

The second they were in there Cisco jerked his hand away and started trying to pull Harry’s shirt off. After a minute Harry slapped Cisco’s hands and started doing it himself, so Cisco started taking off his own clothes. He turned around after getting completely naked in about .02 seconds to see Harry, who had only taken his shirt and shoes off, staring at him.

“What is it?” Cisco said, stepping close to Harry. “Please tell me this isn’t the Lothario thing still.”

“No,” Harry said.

Cisco hooked his index fingers into Harry’s waistband. “Good. Then can I…?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, voice low and slightly strained; arousal, Cisco assumed.

He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Harry’s fly, and shoved his pants and underwear down. Harry stepped out of them and for a second they both stared at each other’s bodies. Cisco tried not to drool; yeah, this was better than his imagination.

“Cisco, if you – ”

“Shut up and sit down on the edge of the bed,” Cisco interrupted. He was 90% sure that whatever Harry was about to say, it was stupid.

Harry, for the first time ever, did what he was told.

“And give me that pillow,” Cisco added.

Harry picked it up and then hesitated.

“What for?” he asked.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Cisco said, grabbing it out of Harry’s hand, placing it on the floor, and kneeling on it, between Harry’s legs. “For a super genius you are _so_ dumb.”

He wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and tugged a couple times. Harry moaned and then swallowed audibly.

“Cisco,” he said. “You really don’t have to – ”

“Harry,” Cisco said. “If you don’t shut your mouth, and let me blow you, I’m going to vibe you back to your Earth, right now, without letting you get dressed.”

Harry was silent.

“Well?”

“You said to shut my mouth,” Harry snapped.

“UGH, you are such a _child_ ,” Cisco said, and before Harry could ruin the mood again, some more, he leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry made a strangled noise which Cisco found very encouraging, and he licked a slow line up Harry’s cock before closing his lips over the head, suppressing his gag reflex and taking Harry deep.

“Fuck – “ Harry gasped, sounding both surprised and aroused, and Cisco mentally congratulated himself once again on developing this particular skill, which was always a hit.

He sucked Harry for long minutes, slowly building up speed. But he was just starting to get the sense Harry was beginning to get close when Harry tapped his shoulder.

“Stop, stop,” Harry said, voice breathy. Cisco pulled off him with a reluctant moan.

“Why?” he said, looking up into Harry’s face and feeling a flood of arousal at the sight of Harry’s flushed face, parted lips, and intense gaze.

“Because,” Harry said testily – still sounded like himself, at least – “I’m fifty-four, Ramon. I probably only have one in me tonight and I’m not ready.”

Fair enough. “Okay,” Cisco said agreeably. “And it’s Cisco.” He swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock one last time and clambered onto the bed, hands on Harry’s thighs for leverage. He leaned in and kissed Harry hard.

“What do you want to do?” he continued, after several minutes of making out which he could have happily continued, if he hadn’t been aching for more. “Want to fuck me?”

Harry stared at him for a second, then recovered himself. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said. “We don’t have condoms, we don’t have lube – “

“Sure we do,” Cisco interrupted. “We have Caitlin’s safe sex drawer.” He hopped off the bed and went to a cabinet on the other side of the room, quickly locating what he was looking for.

“What,” Harry said, staring at the tube of lubricant and box of latex gloves and several condoms Cisco had deposited on the bed in front of him.

“Oh, Caitlin has a whole speech about the importance of safe sex,” Cisco said airily. “Ask her about it next time you have a free half hour. She made a huge point of having this drawer for anyone to dip into if they need it.”

“For sex in StarLabs?!”

Cisco grinned. “I think she intended for us to take the stuff home, but it works out well for us, doesn’t it?”

Harry frowned at him. “Are you sure about this?”

Cisco sighed, retrieving the pillow from the floor and flopping facedown on the bed. “Seriously, Harry, stop being an idiot.” He spread his legs. Did the guy need a written invitation?

After a moment he heard the _snick_ of a tube opening and then a cool, slippery, gloved finger circling his hole. Cisco’s breath caught when Harry started to push it in gently. He moaned when Harry added a second, hips working a little. Harry was silent (slightly unnerving) and so _methodical_ as he opened Cisco up. It reminded Cisco of how he worked a Team Flash problem, only that laser focus was on _him_ now and Cisco shivered with how good it felt.

“Fuck, Harry, I’m ready, I’m ready,” Cisco gasped finally, when he was pushing back against three fingers and felt like he couldn’t take it anymore.

“You sure?” Harry asked. Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” he insisted.

Harry withdrew and after a moment he was leaning over Cisco, sliding his warm hands up Cisco’s back and sides. He drew Cisco’s hair aside and kissed his neck, and Cisco turned so he could reach Harry’s lips for a long kiss. Cisco’s heart was pounding and he realized suddenly that he was nervous. Not about the pain –that was unlikely, given Harry’s careful preparation – but this was kind of more than he had intended. He’d thought he was going to give Harry a blowjob and then maybe Harry would be nice enough to jerk him off and instead he’d just asked Harry to fuck him without even thinking about it and it was…

Oh _god_ it was Harry nudging at his entrance, and Cisco trying to spread his legs wider and gasping sharply as Harry slid smoothly into him.

It was Harry at his ear: “You okay, Cisco?” in what Cisco thought was, for Harry, almost a _crooning_ tone, and it was Cisco nodding frantically because this felt so fucking good and he did not, did _not_ want Harry to stop.

Cisco got up onto shaky hands and knees, careful, not wanting Harry out of him for even a second, and then Harry started fucking him in long, slow strokes and Cisco met him on each one, feeling slightly dizzy with desire. His back arched when Harry hit his prostate and eventually he realized that the person making needy little pleasure sounds was _him_.

Oh no, and now he was whimpering “please” oh god he was going to die of embarrassment. Harry paused and Cisco braced himself for the shot Harry would inevitably take, and Cisco frankly wouldn’t blame him at all. But instead Harry slid his arm around Cisco’s waist and pulled him semi upright. Cisco’s back was pressed to Harry’s chest, and Harry was fucking him in short, hard thrusts now that left Cisco gasping.

Harry pulled Cisco’s hair aside again and pressed a kiss to his neck, then sucked which hurt a little in the best possible way and Cisco found himself hoping for a hickey, which was a weird thing to want but then, this whole night was pretty weird.

“You know how long I wanted this?” Harry murmured into his ear, and Cisco’s eyes flew open and he was about to respond when Harry’s hand finally, _finally_ closed around his dick, and Cisco couldn’t think of anything but how good it felt as Harry stroked him hard, not bothering to tease it out, not that Cisco wanted him to because he’d already been waiting so long.

Cisco’s hips canted wildly and he drove himself back onto Harry’s cock as hard as he could, shaking with need.

“Come for me, Cisco,” Harry said low in his ear, and Cisco wasn’t sure if it was the command or hearing Harry say his first name again or just Harry’s ridiculously sexy voice but when Harry said that Cisco shot like a pistol, coming with a cry that sounded foreign in his own voice.

Harry’s arm tightened around his chest and he let go of Cisco’s cock to dig his fingers into Cisco’s hip. His hips snapped a few times and then he stilled, groaning, face still pressed into Cisco’s neck.

Still shaky from his own orgasm, Cisco interlaced his fingers with Harry’s hand, splayed on his chest. And then he tipped them over so they fell on their sides on the bed.

Harry’s cock was still inside him. Good. It was always nice to accomplish a goal.

Also, Harry was holding him tight enough that it seemed kinda possessive, which Cisco thought he should maybe be concerned about it for one reason or another, but it felt so damn good that he just wanted to enjoy it and go to sleep.

Of course, they couldn’t sleep there in the infirmary bed...Oh god, they were in the infirmary bed.

“We can never, ever tell Caitlin what we did in her hospital bed,” Cisco said.

“Mmm,” Harry agreed. He kissed Cisco’s shoulder and Cisco let his eyes close in a pleasant drowse.

Something occurred to him and they flew open.

“How long _did_ you want this?” he asked.

“What?”

“What you said before.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t try to gaslight me,” Cisco said. “I know what you said.”

“You can’t hold a man responsible for what he says during sex.”

“Harry…”

Harry sighed and there was a long silence. “Last year,” he said finally. “When you were all searching for a replacement Harrison Wells.”

“That was your idea!”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Harry was silent for another moment. “I realized I didn’t like it when you picked H.R.”

“He was never you,” Cisco said quietly.

“Anyway,” Harry continued quickly, “I had to go. And by the time I got back here, you were with Gypsy and not bothering to tell anyone you weren’t exclusive.”

“I thought you came back here because you got kicked off Team Jesse.”

“I _did_.” Harry sounded annoyed, which was almost comforting. Finally, familiar territory.

“And because – “

“Everything I told you was true. But do you really think I’d choose to live in another dimension where I can’t even rent an apartment and I have the face of a wanted criminal just to help out Barry Allen?”

Cisco blinked and he rolled over quickly, so he was facing Harry, who looked like he really regretted what he’d just said.

“What?” Cisco said, still unable to believe it. “You came back for _me_?” He started to laugh. “Oh my god! You had such a huge crush on me!”

“No,” Harry snapped, glaring. “I had an _attraction_ to you, which was a very small part of the reason I was motivated to – “

“Come to another dimension where you have no assets and could be arrested at any second?” Cisco demanded. He laughed again and tried to kiss Harry, who pulled away. Cisco contented himself with wrapping his limbs around Harry and kissing his chest instead.

“Get off me,” Harry said, trying to push Cisco away. “This was just drunk sex.”

Cisco blinked up at him, surprised. “Was it?”

Harry stopped trying to fight him off. “That’s what you said.” He looked guarded now.

“Yeah,” Cisco said. “About that…” He pulled Harry down and kissed him passionately. It only took Harry a split second to return it in kind.

“I don’t think this was just drunk sex,” Cisco continued when they’d come up for air.

Harry looked at him intently. “No?”

“Nope.”

“What is this, then?”

Harry was still looking searchingly into his eyes and Cisco carefully maintained eye contact as he shrugged.

“I don’t really know yet,” he said. “But I’m game to find out.” He hesitated for a moment. “You?”

Harry nodded slowly, and then he kissed Cisco with a fierceness that still surprised Cisco.

“Okay,” Cisco said. “Good.” Reluctantly he sat up and got off the bed.

Harry sat up too. “Heading home?” he asked, tone carefully neutral.

“ _We_ are heading home. To my home, I mean. My apartment. After we change the sheets on this bed because seriously, I think Killer Frost might turn us into Popsicles if Caitlin finds out about this.”

Harry rose and began stripping the bed.

“Your apartment?” he said after a minute, not looking at Cisco.

“Yeah, I’m not sleeping in the server room,” Cisco replied. He glanced at Harry. “I mean. If you want to spend the night together. Maybe you’ll be ready for round two by morning.”

Were the tips of Harry’s ears turning pink? That couldn’t be happening, could it?

“Fine,” Harry said, still sounding strange. There was a long pause, and when he spoke again his voice was at least mostly normal. “But you’d better not be a blanket hog.”

Cisco felt relieved. “Wha – I invite you to my apartment and you just assume I’m a terrible host who steals all the blankets?!” he asked indignantly.

“Well, I know you hog all the snacks whenever anyone brings food in.”

“That is not true and you know it!”

“Don’t make me bring up the cupcake incident again,” Harry said.

“For the millionth time, I thought you’d already had one!” Cisco said.

Harry was smiling, keeping his head down and trying to hide it as he put fresh sheets on the infirmary bed. Cisco found that he was grinning, too, and was glad Harry had stopped talking, because he wasn’t sure he could really pretend to be mad right now.

Yeah, this was definitely maybe something. What, he wasn’t sure…But Cisco really liked solving puzzles with Harry. So he was kind of looking forward to figuring this out together.


End file.
